


Squeaky Clean

by RedJumper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: He just wants them to think he's okay.
Kudos: 9





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> Cross posted on tumblr.   
> Used fifteen minute prompt word 86 - visit for this.   
> Haven't wrote check please since probably may I think.

Jack had already cleaned the kitchen at least a dozen times by now. He had used water and soap he first time, then realised that wasn't enough and brought out the bleach. 

Now with an hour left before his parents arrive and the window open to let the chemical smell out he still feels underprepared. 

It's strange. His parents have been at his apartment before, many times. He's never such an effort before. 

He realises that's he's still wearing his old Samwell shirt and decides that he should put on something a little less sweaty. He passes the mirror in the hallway and catches his reflection - he looks like a mess. His hair is matted with sweat and his five o'clock is a little too prominent. He scrubs down his face and moves into the bathroom - might as well shave and shower. Looking presentable and put together is what he's going for - not a wannabe hobo. 

He can't let his parents see he's falling apart again. He needs for them to see that he's okay, that this isn't going to destroy him. When they get here they have to know Jack isn't going to need their help again, that he can handle this.


End file.
